


liminal

by Lexigent



Series: Word of the Day Drabbles [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-27
Updated: 2010-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>liminal \LIM-uh-nl\, adjective:<br/>Relating to the point beyond which a sensation becomes too faint to be experienced.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	liminal

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reading a lot of _Dresden Files_ at the moment. My head decided to combine that with _Sherlock_.

When he first reads about “liminal beings”, it makes so much sense. The missing hours, the memories that aren’t actually his (or are they?), the hypersensitivity, his rigid sense of loyalty.  
When he meets Sherlock, he is, as always, terrified of being found out. He keeps up the pretense for quite a long time but after he saves Sherlock’s life for the second time, the adrenaline takes over.  
The soul-gaze is brief but intense. It takes all his willpower not to bite Sherlock’s neck there and then, but the promise he has seen in Sherlock’s eyes makes the wait worthwhile.


End file.
